sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PencilDJ12/Fun Pack Friends is awesome man
Each pairing is unique, the characters are colourful (both in appearance and personality) and the series is bursting with life. Let me guide you through a journey of friendship, romance, and colourful creatures! The Fun Pack itself is a group of ten close friends, five boys and five girls, who created a club named 'The Fun Pack'. Their main hangout location is the Fun Park, which is the local park. Each member also has a crush on another member. Each character has their own personality, abilities, and goals. The members of the Fun Pack are Pencil, Lollipop, Macaroni, Tamalex, Alemara, Fire, Wet, Headache, Puff, and Axel. Together, they have adventures such as battling bad guys, or romance quests. Now, on to the supporting/minor cast. Here is a list of characters outside the Fun Pack who will join the party: Juicy: A loving and caring mother of Pencil, and a great aunt to Lolly and Mac. She loves cooking and baking, but also playfully teases the Fun Pack members about their crushes. Battery: The family pet of the Element family, he is a mischievous Yoso (a fairy-like creature) who likes to act sly and sassy, but also has a kind heart. Quaver: Dark Pen's minion, he is a very small and weak cricket, and well as irritable. Dark Pen only continues sending him out to defeat bad guys because he insists that he will be stronger than last time. Dark Pen: A cold-hearted and jealous evil mastermind, and the main villian of the series. Dark Pen constantly makes up reasons to hate Pencil, although she keeps the real one to herself at all times. Team Rokuhiro: A team of six teenage Inunekos who try to be heroes, but their thunder is often stolen by the Fun Pack (usually unintentionally). Lucy: Lucy Nana is a very motherly Inuneko who took in the Team Rokuhiro and let them live at her cottage. She feels old but she's actually only 21 year old. She claims to be very lucky. Ichi: Ichigo Van Yumm is an Ichi (a candy creature) who has a very bubbly and optimistic personality, and befriends the Fun Pack. She is also very innocent and naive. Yoshi: A female Yoso who is very close friends with Battery. Aimaina: A white Okami who was banned from his group of friends for being too cute. Illusion: The father of the Element children. Silhouette: The mother of the Element children. Alexander: The father of the Milk children. He loves children. Tamara: The mother of the Milk children. She loves children. Bounce: Bounce the Puppy is an evil dog who often goes crosseyed. Sour Snake: An evil snake with arms and legs. She works for Dark Pen. Hotdog: An evil dog who works for Dark Pen. He is the brother of Sour Snake. Dusa: A snake who was cursed with her brothers (other snakes) as her hair. She was also cursed to turn evil. Portal: Dusa's cool brother. Rage: Dusa's angry brother. Bottlebrush: Dusa's timid brother. Chutney: A nerdy Newoomi girl. Duolc: Also known as Dulcy, she is a cloud who owns an amusement park. Cookie: Cookie the Rabbit is the leader of the Fun Pack fan club, though she comes off as annoying to the others. and more...B) Category:Blog posts